Broken Arrows
by gibberish10
Summary: Over his parabatai's missing, Alec lashes out at everyone, including Magnus Bane, his warlock lover.


This is inspired from Shadowhunters TV show since my twitter TL had been flooded with gifs of Alec snapping at Magnus and Magnus looking like a kicked and pissed off puppy, I decided to write my POV on how this scene might've unfolded.  
The story uses the settings from the trailers we have been spoiled with and also includes some lines from the show itself.

I have not seen S02/ep01 so there is no spoiler in this story except from the ones we've already been exposed to :")  
This is pure fiction based on the trailers and the following song - Daughtry: Broken Arrows.  
If you'd like, please listen to the song, I believe it suits both of the characters ^^

Let me know your opinions on how you think this scene will unfold~ :"D

2nd January is right around the corner, hehe

Happy New Year, Shadowhunters!

* * *

 **Broken Arrows**

Magnus tried really hard not to let himself feel hurt by Alec's enraged outburst. He was aware that he was suffering because of Jace's missing whereabouts or lack of emotional connection through their parabatai bond. He understood perfectly that two parabatai were closer than anyone and the loss of one could cause an emotional breakdown to the other one.

He knew all that and yet… he felt disappointed that once more Alec had brushed him away like that. And against his better judgment, he let his heart break just a little. He knew from experience that it was the little splinters in one's heart that did you in rather than a big break. Pursuing Alec, falling for him had been one of the riskiest things he had done in a while now – Magnus knew this very well.

With a resigned sigh, he let Alec leave while he turned around and made his way out of the institute. Isabelle caught up with him, her touch comforting and understanding on his arm.

"Magnus, he didn't mean it." She said, as always so perceptive of her brother. He stopped and looked at her with a patient expression.

"I know." He agreed with her, but something must've shown on his face because Isabelle was still holding onto him, her hold turning into a slight squeeze.

"He needs you." She added and Magnus felt bitterness sweep through him.

"Does he now?" The words were out before he could stop them and he was sorry for the grief stricken expression which appeared on Isabelle's beautiful face. "Apologies, dear, I think I might be affected as well." He said with a regretful voice, lifting his hand to touch her hand gently. "It's best if we all take a moment and gather our thoughts."

Isabelle looked like she wanted to say something more, but nodded instead. "Call me if you hear anything."

"I will." Magnus reassured her and out of impulse, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Take care of your brother for me." He whispered as he pulled away and with a wave of his hand, a portal formed just a few steps outside the institute's main doors. Briskly, he walked through it, feeling his heart throbbing in pain and uselessness.

He couldn't be there for the man he had come to feel more than a crush.

* * *

The door to Alec's room crushed against the wall as he entered it feeling all enraged and powerless. He couldn't feel Jace through their parabatai bond, he couldn't do a _fucking_ thing to help his brother, let alone find him. The Clave considered him a traitor because he had left with Valentine, but none understood, _no one ever did_. All they cared about is that they had their scapegoats and they showed everyone that they were still in power.

"Bullshit." He cursed out loud, thinking of the unfairness of the Clave so far. First his sister and now his brother. And all because they were incompetent in admitting their failures and focusing on catching Valentine.

Alec passed his hand through his hair, gripping it slightly as frustration and anger reached maximum levels. He had to do something, he couldn't just wait for the Clave to come up with one of their _awesome_ plans. He had to save Jace against everything and everyone.

He stood rooted in the middle of his room, his brain working on finding a solution when it finally struck him. He could do _that_ and they could find Jace. It was forbidden and dangerous, but Jace was in a worse place. As moments passed, he convinced himself that this was the way and just as he made a plan and was heading towards the door exit, his sister appeared in its frame, her eyes narrowed and angry.

"What?" He immediately asked, feeling like something must've happened and – he paused and noticed that her anger was directed at him and not at someone from the Clave. He suddenly felt wary.

"You are one big idiot, brother." She said as she walked inside the room, closing the door to give them privacy.

"I don't have time for this, Izzy." He started, but she shushed him with one wave of the hand.

"You need to listen, Alec." She insisted and he crossed his arms at his chest, aware that he wasn't getting out of this soon. "I know you are not seeing clearly because of Jace's disappearance, but you were a jerk moments ago." Alec opened his mouth, but she shook her head, denying him an answer just yet. "And everyone gets it. Your parabatai is missing and you are scared of losing him. But don't lose other people in the meantime."

Alec frowned. "What do you mean?"

Isabelle sighed as she looked at him with a sad expression. "Magnus, you fool. He had been offering his support all along and you shunned him away the moment he tried to offer you comfort."

"I…I wasn't thinking." He admitted, recalling Magnus' brief expression of confusion and disappointment. He had ignored it back then, too engrossed in his own emotions and fear.

"Clearly." Isabelle agreed with him, approaching and putting her hands over his crossed arms. "But, Alec, before you start biting everyone's heads off, slow down and allow those who love and care about you to guide and comfort you. Magnus doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Alec felt ashamed of himself as he realized just what a twat he had been to Magnus. "What should I do?" He asked in a small child, looking at her with pained eyes.

Isabelle smiled. "Go and apologize."

* * *

To relieve of his pent up emotions, Magnus decided to do some magic training and thus forget about a certain shadowhunter who had his heart on a string. Halfway through, he got rid of his shirt and moved his training on the balcony, glamouring it so no one could see that he was playing with balls of magical fire or energy.

For a few moments, he had slipped into focus on what he was doing, but then a cursed thought slipped through his walls and made him recall Alec when he had first magicked him a glass of martini, the smile that appeared on his face making Magnus' heart beat faster. The magic fireball in the palms of his hands turned into crackling energy as Magnus moved it faster in a rotated movement as if he was chasing invisible demons with it.

He paused with a gasping breath and decided that this was not the way to get rid of his thoughts. He truly understood Alec and his suffering right now, but he had hoped for a mutual need and understanding between them. Indeed there hasn't been enough time to discuss what their relationship were, but he had believed that Alec knew that he will always be there and that he could rely on him.

 _Magnus had also believed he could rely on Alec._

The last thought made Magnus wince as he realized just how much this seemed to hurt him. with a deep breath, he resumed his training, this time going on a more relaxed and quiet one, mixing some of yoga movements in it in order to find his peace again. Alec was young and he was reckless, Magnus had been the same once too. Alec was in pain and confused, Magnus was too familiarized with the former and confusion had always made matters worse. He knew and understood all that, despite his emotions of hurt and disappointment. And for a few moments, he believed he was entitled to feel some raw anger towards someone he wanted to share his time with.

He stilled in his movements as he realized that the magical barriers of his house have lifted to allow one person in – Alec Lightwood.

Magnus tried not to get too excited about his lover's arrival and instead resumed his swift movements, magic rolling in his arms like soft clay – pliant and warm. He heard the footsteps approaching and he could picture Alec walking with his shoulders hunched in and looking at him. He had always had a shy posture, like he was afraid to take a stand in front of those he cared about. But Magnus had seen him face Jace, had seen him stand up to Maryse and Robert – Alec was nothing short of grand.

With a practiced move, he threw a ball of magic energy around his head and he heard it swish past Alec, hitting something somewhere in the room and he assumed it was a lamp by the sound it made when it hit the ground.

"Magnus." Alec finally called out to him and he stopped from his training, turning around to look at the other man who stuffed his hands in his pockets, seeming embarrassed and defiant in the same time. "Can we talk?"

Magnus waved his hand in approval, keeping a blank expression on his face. He wasn't one to give the cold shoulder to someone he cared about, but right now, the moment was too raw in his heart. And if Alec was here, maybe they could both reach an understanding where they could learn to rely on one another without hurting in return.

Alec gulped and approached him, putting a hand over the balcony's brick rail, trying not to look too attentively at Magnus' bare upper body. He had seen Magnus' shirts hugging his body like a second skin, but he hadn't imagined that he looked this… _good_ underneath them. It made his mouth go dry and all of his thoughts go awry.

He heard Magnus clearing his throat and Alec realized that he had been staring – his cheeks turned red in horror as he forced himself to meet Magnus' eyes which were slightly amused. "I wanted to say that I might have overreacted earlier, at the institute." He finally said, happy that he didn't stutter over his words or didn't come up with something else entirely.

Magnus' lips twitched upwards before they resumed their initial, pursed form. " _Might have_?" He asked and Alec lowered his head in shame.

"I have." He corrected himself and took a quick breath before he looked at his lover again. "You got to understand, Magnus. He's my brother, my _parabatai._ Without him, I feel lost, like I'm not neither here or there. All I can think of is that I can't live without him." The words poured out and Alec looked raw, vulnerable.

Magnus felt his heart stop and tried not to think of this sounded. "Alexander." He got closer to his shadowhunter, putting a hand over his, trying to offer the comfort Alec had so cruelly dismissed it earlier. Alec moved his palm upwards and squeezed Magnus', bringing an unexpected relief to the warlock. "We will find Jace. Everyone is looking for him and Valentine will not harm his son."

Alec held tight onto Magnus, onto his every word. "How can you know?"

"If he wanted to hurt Jace, he wouldn't have taken him in exchange of our lives." He said, understanding what Alec was asking about.

"Why can't I feel him?" The question was spoken with a small and broken voice; Magnus' heart tightened in pained emotion for the other one.

"Valentine has warlocks on his side. It may be that he cast a spell over the parabatai rune, knowing that we could use it to track him." He tried to explain, aware that he might be shooting in blind since he hadn't heard before of a spell capable to stop the effects of a rune. "And also, if they are anywhere near water, tracking spells aren't powerful."

Alec let a soft, shuddering sigh and Magnus drew closer, their hands holding tight. "You needn't carry all of this on your shoulders. Let us help you." Magnus continued, watching Alec look away from him and down at their hands. "When things get crazy," Alec looked up again to meet his eyes, "don't push me away."

Their gazes held up several moments before Alec nodded in agreement, a tiny smile making its appearance. As always, he felt surprised by Magnus' words, by his kindness despite him having been rude towards him earlier. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He finally said the words which melted the walls around Magnus' heart.

He didn't ask for much usually, not from the ones he cared about anyway. Yet, some well said words and the right kind of emotions could do wonders to his heart. Having lived for so long, Magnus knew that the answer to suffering, misunderstanding and anger was not more of these feelings. One had to be kind to those in suffering, perceptive of those misunderstood and soothing to those touched by anger. If he could help, then he would. Especially if it was Alec the one in need of all these.

"I'm happy you came." He said, smiling warmly at his shadowhunter who seemed intent on blushing throughout their whole reunion. "And I understand your position right now, Alexander. I just want you to rely on me, to trust one another."

Alec nodded as he watched his thumb moving softly over Magnus' palm. "I'm afraid for him, Magnus." He admitted, his voice small and slightly quivering. "Jace has always been the one to venture into dangerous missions, the fearless warrior. But we've never been apart for this long. Our bond had already been weakened…"

Magnus noticed the guilt Alec didn't share out loud. "Your bond is intact, Alec. Don't overthink it." He spoke confidently, recalling someone's story from a long time ago, someone who had thought he had lost his parabatai and how that felt. Alec was nothing of how Will had looked back then.

The warlock lifted his other hand and placed it on Alec's chest, where his heart was beating. He felt the surprise jolting through Alec, but he kept his hand there, fingers splayed over his shirt. "Have faith in your parabatai, Alexander." Alec looked at him with wide and innocent eyes. "Have faith in the bond you two share together. Jace will come back."

Alec felt his chest constrict a little and it wasn't because Jace was missing. It was because he had met such a wonderful man as Magnus, one he hoped he never loses. "Thank you." He said, gratitude and more being poured in these two simple words.

"Anytime, Alexander." Magnus let his hand slide down Alec's chest before falling by his side.

The shadowhunter's eyes darkened just a little. "What were you doing on the balcony?" He blurted out in his direct and sincere manner which always managed to make Magnus chuckle.

"Magic training." He replied with a sly smile. "Had a bit of…" he paused, glanced at Alec amusedly, " _adrenaline_ pent up."

"And that required you take your shirt off?" Alec asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

Magnus laughed lowly. "Am I distracting you, Alexander?" He asked, his eyes twinkling teasingly.

Alec's cheeks reddened and in a flustered way, he pulled away from Magnus' proximity as if being close to him was indeed affecting him. Magnus found his reaction endearing, so naturally he got closer again, but Alec groaned – "Can you please put a shirt on, Magnus?" He practically begged the other man who stopped midway, blinking in surprise.

"Usually people ask me to off my clothes." He taunted, pleased to see such a refreshing sight on his lover. Alec said nothing though as he kept looking at his scuffling shoes. "Fine. But we'll see each other naked some time, Alexander." Magnus conceded with a chuckle, magicking himself a sleeveless vest on. "Better?" He asked the shadowhunter who seemed to have been stunned into shock by his earlier words.

Magnus took the chance to get closer to him, reaching over to hold his hand in a reassuring manner. Alec looked at him in an embarrassed daze. "Relax, Alec, we can take it easy. I was just joking earlier." He said, assuming that Alec might feel pressured in any way to get physical with him.

"I know." Alec surprised him by replying and also by squeezing his hand in return. "But I'd love that…" He started, getting even more of a shock out of Magnus who stared at him slightly open mouthed. "…sometime."

A chuckle left Magnus' lips as he shook his head amusedly. "You live to torture me, Alexander." He said, letting go of Alec's hand to arrange the lapel of his coat.

Alec smiled as his blush intensified at the intimacy of this gesture. He was glad he had come here tonight – he needed Magnus.

 _I'm falling in love with him_.


End file.
